Voltage regulator design for a supply voltage termination corresponds to a unique current profile that is determined by the system in which the voltage regulator will operate. In a typical termination configuration, the voltage regulator is generally required to source or sink equal amounts of current and the current demand is low frequency in nature. For example, many digital designs tend to slowly ramp up their current demand over several cycles and then slowly ramp back down again. However, this may not be the most efficient configuration.